Beckon
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: M-24 died. That doesn't mean he's gone.


**Summary** : M-24 died. That doesn't mean he's gone.

* * *

 **Beckon  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

They should leave. M-21 knew that. They were fucking deep underground, but there was always the chance that someone had heard the fight and come investigate.

They'd been there long enough his tears had dried, leaving his skin itchy where they'd trailed over it.

He didn't _want_ to leave.

What was the point? M-24 was dead, the mountain of rocks in front of M-21 his comrade's grave. It was better than what their other comrades had gotten, but he would rather have his comrade _alive_ than have a proper burial.

"You can move."

M-21 gritted his teeth, closing his fists on his knees. "So?" M-21 snapped, looking back at the pair and _glaring_ at them. He could take a fucking hint, but why were they still there? They had what they wanted: the brats were safe. They should have left already. Left him _alone_ with M-24.

Frankenstein's Master hadn't been looking at him, but blinked in his direction. "I was not talking to you." ...Huh? Then the dark haired man turned his gaze back at the mountain of rocks. "You can move," he said again, walking towards M-21.

"What-?" M-21 scrambled to his feet, whirling on Frankenstein's Master, ready to shove him away. He had no strength to do that, no power, but he didn't _care_. This was _his comrade_ and he would do all he could to protect his body. "What're you doing?"

Frankenstein's Master glanced at him for a second. "Creating a path."

A path? M-21 froze. He couldn't be saying- Hope soared in M-21's chest. "You can-"

"No."

And went crashing down again. Of course. M-24 was dead. He couldn't have survived that; '24 wouldn't have gone silent if he could.

But what was Frankenstein's Master doing? He'd lifted his hand up towards the rubble and held it there, his hand curled like he was waiting for a bird to land on it. He continued to stay there, and when he didn't move, M-21 looked at Frankenstein.

Frankenstein had stayed where he was by the brats, but he was only watching his Master, his head at a small tilt and a crease between his brows. He didn't know what his Master was doing either?

"Yes, like that."

M-21's stomach clenched and his heart thumped harder.

"Who-" His words were caught in his throat. Because he _couldn't_ be, but M-21 _wanted_ to know. _Had_ to know. "Who are you talking to?"

This time, Frankenstein's Master didn't look at him, his gaze watching something else, deep in the rubble. "Your comrade."

M-21 sucked in a breath. "You're lying." But he didn't know _what_ Frankenstein's Master was, or what he could do. M-21 only had so much knowledge of other modified humans, so if there was someone there who could talk to the dead...?

"Yes, there." Frankenstein's Master curled his fingers, his hand dipping for a second. Then he turned to face M-21, his hand still raised. There was no mocking on his face, his expression as blank as ever.

"Do you wish to speak to him?"

"Of _course_ I do!" M-21 snarled, lifting his lip to bare his teeth. There was no question.

"Then lift your hand up towards me."

M-21 narrowed his eyes at Frankenstein's Master. It was a scientist trick. He'd learned too well to never trust a scientist's words. Not that he could have refused to do what he was told.

But... This was about M-24. His comrade. If there was a way for him to talk with M-24...

And so far, Frankenstein and his Master had seemed trustworthy. They hadn't broken their word or tried to decieve him yet. Or maybe they were just waiting for a better opportunity to do it.

It was for M-24. He would do it. And if this was something to mock him, then at least he would know to not trust them again.

M-21 lifted his hand, mimicking the way Frankenstein's Master was holding his.

And...Frankenstein's Master...smiled? It wasn't a wide one or one that showed teeth; it was just one that moved the corners of his lips and small enough that most people wouldn't have noticed the movement.

"Th-"

M-21's hand twitched and there was something cold curled around it. Something he couldn't see, and then there was desperation in his head, a sense of _warmth_.

' _'21!_ '

M-21 knew that voice, had heard it for years. Had just been hearing it with the crackle of static overlapping it a few minutes ago. "M-24?" M-21 choked out, his eyes wide and his throat closing up a second time. It 'felt' like him, M-21 recognising '24 from the times they'd sparred, testing their newfound abilities.

' _Yes! I don't know what happened, but that voice was calling me and-_ ' M-21's mind was a flurry of images as M-24 said those words, _seeing_ what his comrade had seen. Reaching out little by little, trying to find something to 'grasp' to bring him closer to the bright souls in front of him.

"Some souls need an anchor to be able to move from place to place," Frankenstein's Master said, watching him. Looking _through_ him, and M-21 was sure Frankenstein's Master was seeing both of them. He must have done, if he'd been able to guide M-24.

"Why..." M-21 said, not understanding what had happened. Why Frankenstein's Master had done this? There was no reason for him to. They'd gotten what they'd wanted.

"Because you wanted to be together," Frankenstein's Master said.

' _That was it_?' M-21 and M-24's thoughts echoed each other.

Frankenstein's Master smiled again. "Yes. You wanted to be together; you needed help and that was something I could do."

And that was it. Said like it was something that anyone would have done. Like it wasn't something that needed to be thought over. Like it wasn't something had was negotiated first. "What do you want in return?" M-21 demanded, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed again. Because there was always a catch, always something taken from him in return.

"Nothing," Frankenstein's Master said. He turned and walked away.

M-21 stared after him, M-24's confusion curling around him as well. And that was it?

Then Frankenstein's Master stopped, Frankenstein making a small questioning sound.

"But," Frankenstein said, and there it was. His Master might not want something, but Frankenstein was more than willing to take advantage of it. M-21 braced himself for what he was going to say. "If you have nowhere else to stay-" Of course they didn't. They couldn't go back to the Union _now_ , not after what had just happened. "-then you are more than welcome to stay with us."

"What?" That wasn't... That wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to take something, not _give more_. Just _who were_ these two?

' _You should trust them._ '

M-21 frowned at '24's words. He wasn't 'hearing' M-24's voice with his ears — it was strange, but he'd get used to it. And M-24 had wanted him to go with them before. His heart clenched at the thought, and his shoulders were wrapped in warmth again, like M-24 was hugging him. And that was just what '24 had intended.

' _They're your best chance to surviving._ '

'Our _best chance of surviving._ ' Now that they were together again. Because of Frankenstein's Master. M-21 turned his attention back to him. If Frankenstein's Master hadn't done that, M-21 would have left M-24 behind. If he'd left. M-21 wasn't sure he would have.

"I have more than enough rooms in my house," Frankenstein said, smiling at them.

He offered it like it was nothing.

M-21 sagged, his brain shutting down. He was too exhausted to try to keep one step ahead anymore. He didn't understand those two.

But he had his comrade back. That was what mattered.

' _Yes._ ' Another warm embrace, curling the inside of M-21's brain.

"All right, we'll go with you," M-21 said, letting out all the air in his lungs, only his locked knees keeping him upright. He could rest once he was away from prying eyes.

And after that, he and M-24 could figure out this new existence together. 

* * *

I finished Ghost Trick, and all the headspace sharing made me want to write some headspace fic. Milkteaghost requested, 'Imagine m-24 residing in m-21s head after he dies. Neither of them are quite sure how it happened but they're not complaining, considering 24 can still use his powers when he pushes forward and takes control. He can't transform when he does it tho.' though I didn't quite fill it completely, hah…


End file.
